This specification relates to data storage.
Users can store data in a remote location, e.g., a network storage location. Users can also transfer data between devices. Typically, users share data with others through file transfer or sharing. For example, a user can identify a particular file to send to others, e.g., by e-mail or using a file transfer protocol. File sharing allows other users, e.g., on a network, to access files, however the files typically remain at their original location. Alternatively, files can be checked out from their original storage location by others, but typically the only user that can modify the file is the one that checked the file out.